raindappleslegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
WindClan Allegiances
WindClan Who are the fastest cats in the forest? WindClan, of course! These cats will defend their belief in StarClan tooth and claw and have earned themselves the reputation of being closest to their warrior ancestors. Founder- Wind Territory- Open moorland Camp- Scoop in the earth Current Leader- Molestar (RL: Book 1) Book One: The One Forgotten Leader: 'Molestar- long-legged brown tabby tom with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Raggedfur- brown tabby tom with unkempt fur; apprentice: ''Lambpaw '''Medicine Cat: '''Heatherberry- pale ginger tabby she-cat '''Warriors: Longstride- dark ginger tabby tom Featherpelt- sleek, silver-gray tabby she-cat; apprentice: Oakpaw Lichenfur- black tom with white paws Shiningbrook- gray she-cat with blue eyes Weedwhisker- ginger tabby tom Whitecloud- white tom with black patches Apprentices: Lambpaw- fluffy white she-cat Oakpaw- gray-and-white tom Queens: Frostfeather- white she-cat; mother of Longstride's kits- Tallkit (dappled gray tom), Falconkit (ginger tom), Shadekit (black-and-white she-cat) and Ashkit (gtay she-cat) Elders: Poolwhisker- dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Gorsewhisker- slim tortoiseshell she-cat Book Two: Scarlet River Leader: '''Molestar- long-legged brown tabby tom with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Raggedfur- brown tabby tom with unkempt fur '''Medicine Cat: '''Heatherberry- pale ginger tabby she-cat '''Warriors: Longstride- dark ginger tabby tom Featherpelt- sleek, silver-gray tabby she-cat; apprentice: Falconpaw Frostfeather- white she-cat Lichenfur- black tom with white paws; apprentice: Shadepaw Weedwhisker- ginger tabby tom; apprentice: Tallpaw Whitecloud- white tom with black patches; apprentice: Ashpaw Lambcloud- fluffy white she-cat Oakfur- gray-and-white tom Apprentices: Tallpaw- dappled, dark gray tom Falconpaw- dark ginger tabby tom Shadepaw- black-and-white she-cat Ashkit- gray tabby she-cat Queens: Shiningbrook- gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Lichenfur's kits- Brackenkit (black tom) and Hickorykit (black tom) Elders: Poolwhisker- dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Gorsewhisker- slim tortoiseshell she-cat Book Three: Frozen Storm Leader: '''Raggedstar- brown tabby tom with unkempt fur '''Deputy: '''Featherpelt- sleek, silver-gray tabby she-cat '''Medicine Cat: '''Heatherberry- pale ginger tabby she-cat '''Warriors: Longstride- dark ginger tabby tom Shiningbrook- gray she-cat with blue eyes Lichenfur- black tom with white paws Weedwhisker- ginger tabby tom Whitecloud- white tom with black patches Oakfur- gray-and-white tom; apprentice: Hickorypaw Tallstep- dappled, dark gray tom; apprentice: Brackenpaw Falconscree- dark ginger tabby tom Shadepool- black-and-white she-cat Ashleaf- gray tabby she-cat Apprentices: Brackenpaw- black tom Hickorypaw- black tom with bright amber eyes Queens: Lambcloud- fluffy white she-cat; mother of Whitecloud's kits- Nutkit (mottled black tom), Otterkit (dark brown tom) and Pepperkit (black-and-white she-cat) Elders: Poolwhisker- dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Gorsewhisker- slim tortoiseshell she-cat Book Four: Rainfall Leader: '''Raggedstar- brown tabby tom with unkempt fur '''Deputy: '''Featherpelt- sleek, silver-gray tabby she-cat '''Medicine Cat: '''Heatherberry- pale ginger tabby she-cat '''Warriors: Weedwhisker- ginger tabby tom Whitecloud- white tom with black patches Oakfur- gray-and-white tom Tallstep- dappled, dark gray tom Falconscree- dark ginger tabby tom Ashleaf- gray tabby she-cat Brackenthorn- black tom Hickorynose- black tom with bright amber eyes Apprentices: Nutpaw- mottled black tom Otterpaw- very dark brown tabby tom Pepperpaw- black-and-white she-cat Queens: Shadepool- black-and-white she-cat; mother of Oakfur's kit- Pinekit (dark ginger tom) Elders: Gorsewhisker- slim tortoiseshell she-cat Longstride- dark ginger tabby tom Shiningbrook- gray she-cat with blue eyes Ending Allegiances (Spoilers) Leader: '''Tallstar- dappled, dark gray tom '''Deputy: '''Brackenthorn- black tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Fallowleaf- light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes '''Warriors: Shadepool- black-and-white she-cat Ashleaf- gray tabby she-cat Hickorynose- black tom with bright amber eyes; apprentice: Ospreypaw Nutfall- mottled black tom; apprentice: Mintpaw Pinefur- dark ginger tabby tom Marigoldfur- pale ginger tabby she-cat; apprentice: Petalpaw Cragclaw- long-furred, dark gray-and-white tom Flamepelt- bright ginger-and-white tom Apprentices: Petalpaw- very pale gray mottled she-cat Mintpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat Ospreypaw- dark brown tom with a white underbelly and paws Queens: Pepperpelt- black-and-white she-cat; mother of Pinefur's kits- Peregrinekit (mottled brown tom), Basilkit (black she-cat) and Poppykit (brown-and-ginger she-cat) Aloefur- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes; expecting Flamepelt's kits Elders: Oakfur- gray-and-white tom